It is known in the art to which this invention pertains that motor vehicle wheels must be balanced in order to eliminate an unbalance that may occur after mounting of the tire onto the rim, upon uneven tread wear, or any other change in the balance condition of the wheel. It is conventional to employ balance weights, which are placed beneath the rim flange and secured by means of a clasp or clip in over-lapping engagement with the rim flange. Numerous problems occur with this type of wheel balancing.
The mass ratios of the wheel vary due to non-uniform wear, requiring that the size and location of the balance weights be re-adapted. The old balance weights must be removed, and in so doing the attaching clip is generally deformed or broken, rendering reapplication of the weight infeasible or perhaps impossible. Weight removal gives rise to the possibility of damage to the rim, and since special tools are required for mounting and removing the weights, the services of an equipped mechanic are required.
An particularly with respect to modern cars of the sports type, the ready visibility of balance weights on the wheel rim detracts substantially from the beauty or aesthetic appearance of the car.